


Shadow Of The Past

by Victoria_Foxy_Fox



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Past Lives, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Victoria_Foxy_Fox
Summary: Everyone here lived before. Your memories are off the past. The lives you once lived. Those you fear were enemies, those you feel familiar with are those you loved. The titles you want to call people are what once belonged to them in a forgotten life. Some remember where as others forgot. All of us are cursed in some-way or another
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Paige | Britani Knight/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt as if you know a place, despite never being there? Like you know something about history despite never learning of it? As if it was buried deep in your memory? Have you ever felt as if you had lived before but in another time, long before? Have you ever recognised someone despite never meeting them before? 

Seth has. The moment he stood in the ring with his Shield brothers, the moment he seen Paige. Although he didn’t know why, he felt as if he’d met all of them before. Yet couldn’t place where, or why the feeling arose when he knew he’d never met the raven haired beauty before she appeared to help, seemingly by the will of magic. Yet her beauty had entranced him instantly. A similar thing had happened when he stood in the ring with Dean and Roman in separate matches for the first time. Something about them seemed familiar yet he didn’t know why, almost instantly he wanted to say “Brother” to both older men, much like he wanted to say “Lover” to Paige, yet he’d held back the urge and gotten through the matches and segments he’d agreed to do. 

For months the feelings haunted him, every time he seen Paige, it was like seeing the woman he’d one day call his own. As if he was looking at his soul mate. Yet she dated another, as did he. Every day he told himself he was happy with his relationship, he told himself he and Paige were never meant to be. Yet somehow his heart screamed the opposite, as it pined for the raven haired woman louder every time he told himself, he was happy as he currently was. The situation with Dean and Roman had turned normal upon discovering Dean too felt as sense of familiarity when he stood in the ring with Seth for the first time, the feelings he described were the same. Yet Roman seemed oblivious to it, insisting he just did his job, there was no feeling there except the normal round of uncertainty in the other’s abilities and the looming threat of injury. 

The two toned wrestler could recall the first time he met Triple H and Stephanie, that very moment he’d had the urge to say “Your Highness” to both of them, yet didn’t understand why, yet for some reason he’d also recognised them as Paige’s parents even when there was no relation between them and the younger wrestler. Things seemed to only get weirder upon his promotion to the main roster of WWE, he recognised most of those he called colleague but put it down to growing up as a wrestling fanatic and watching it whenever he could. But even that didn’t explain some of the things he thought or thought he knew. However he had an overwhelming sense of fear upon meeting the Wyatt Family and little Alexa Bliss, how he instantly though of magic when seeing The Undertaker and Kane or even Finn Balor. Even how he instantly knew he could trust Aleister Black and Nikki Cross upon their appearance in NXT, even Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano he knew to trust. 

Dean had said once he recognised Renee, as if he had met her somewhere before but in a time where everything was different. He’d mentioned feeling as if something was drawing him to her, like opposite ends of a magnet. Yet he also described a scene that never existed in their lives times, not even in a photo shoot. Yet the oddness of it all soon changed upon both men being collared by the Undertaker, his words that day almost as haunting as their out of place memories. Yet somehow it had made sense of everything. Even when they still didn’t seem to understand much of what was going on or happening in terms of their memories and at times overwhelming feelings. 

“Everyone here lived before. Your memories are off the past. The lives you once lived. Those you fear were enemies, those you feel familiar with are those you loved. The titles you want to call people are what once belonged to them in a forgotten life. Some remember where as others forgot. All of us are cursed in some-way or another” 

With that knowledge Seth had looked upon everyone differently, yet Paige in particular. He wondered if she remembered. He wondered if she felt the same as he did, or if she had forgotten by choice or by something else forcing her too. Only in the quiet moments did he dare to focus on his memory, to see if anything knew popped up. On the odd occasion it did. He recalled great wars, Paige dying in his arms and her funeral. He recalled two sisters at war with another, splitting a peaceful kingdom down the middle and destroying families. He could remember Bray being a sorcerer called the Fiend with Alexa at his side as if she was the source of his power. Yet he could also remember betrayal of brothers, the same two brothers whom had created two special beings. The special duo choosing a side before falling in the same war to have killed his precious Paige. 

He’d written it all down in a black leather bound journal, hoping one day to share it with someone other than Dean, hoping to make sense of it all or to discover what it all meant. Dean too had his own journal of past memories, he kept it close to him. Hidden in his carry on bag on travels and in a tight grip during the nights. Yet there were things Dean had remembered Seth hadn’t and vice versa. Yet both presumed the memories were from the same time period, as the things they saw in terms of fashion and architecture all seemed the same. Plus the Undertaker’s words suggested it all took place in the same period of time, even the same place. 

Dean had mentioned recalling his own wedding to Renee, Seth and Roman being the only witnesses to the wedding. Yet he’d also said another dark haired woman and a child appeared in his memory, someone he’d yet to see in the company the both worked for. He also recalled another wedding, this one a royal one, Seth waiting at the end of the isle for a the princess bride. Flames also popped back, with no real ending to the wedding memories, instead they remained a mystery. He recalled Roman seemingly falling into a shadowy pit, not the same when they pulled him out mere minutes later. As if something had twisted his mind. The Samoan had gone on the kill Hunter and Stephanie, being placed in the watery dungeons after his horrific crime. The Uso brothers attempting to free him but paying for it with their lives. 

When asked Roman, had simply complimented them on their fantasy story. Not believing a sing word was true, how could it be. They were family bound together by their career, that being the only thing to bind them together. The Samoan had pointed out the Bella twins only had one or two monumental arguments but other than were dandy with each other, much like he pointed out neither Renee or Paige could recall such events despite being the centre of it all. But not even Roman could deny all of it, how Stephanie and Hunter appeared close to Paige, treating her as if she was their own daughter and acting as if she was as such. Much like they did with AJ Lee. The two girls acting as if they were sisters. Where as Punk acted as his normal self but seemed softer when it come to both girls and Seth. As if they were somehow important on his untold journey. 

Yet it was only when Charlotte Flair appeared, did Roman really start questioning his own sanity. As if she was a key, he began to remember what could be considered his own past as well. His love for the duo of Seth and Dean turned to fear, as if they were on the opposite sides of a battle field once, and would be again sometime in the future. A thought that terrified him to think of, yet still he tried to push down the feeing and carry on as if nothing was wrong. All he knew was Charlotte had awakened something inside of him, something he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with. Whatever it was that awoke, wanted power, to rule and would do whatever it took to get it. Even if that meant shattering the brotherhood he’d helped to build in the Shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Long Ago

Seth wondered through the gates of a stone city. A sword belted to his waist as his lead his black horse along. Dean telling some sort of joke as he looked around the wooden cottages lining the streets, Roman quiet as he lead the way, often did he act as if he was the leader of the trio, despite them being even in the companionship. The stone city seemingly quiet, as if something else had drawn the people somewhere. Even the Inn they found up the street was the city gates seemed quieter than one would expect. The Pouncing Pony. Although a few sat on wooden stalls around the bar, there weren’t many others besides the barkeep. The elderly man, shouting “Wooo” on the odd occasion as if to gain the attention of those visiting his in. 

A young blonde soon appeared, dressed in an ankle length dress, a patch work apron around her waist with dust speckles on it, from slaving over the tables, yet a silver bangle hung from her wrist as if a patron had gifted it to her, or someone had given it to her as a way to promise her something. Almost instantly the blonde seemed smitten with Roman, asking him questions while ignore Seth and Dean, although the pair didn’t seem to notice. Instead their attention was elsewhere, focused on the young woman sat at the table furthest from the door, seemingly enjoying the peace the secluded corner and the Inn as a whole offered them. One with blonde locks flowing down her shoulders, her light blue dress complimenting her beauty, the other raven haired, her hair seemingly with a silver band woven through the curls. Her black dress with the dark red sleeves giving off the appearance of holding a high status in the cities society. Yet both women remained undisturbed as if patrons had tried in the past only to be met with failure. 

“Who are they?” asked Dean, pointing over to the two attractive women, it being clear they weren’t for the part of the city, that only adding to the sense of mystery. The blonde maid soon looked in their direction, an ire of hatred appearing in her blue eyes at even having to look in their direction. Almost as if she hated the very of idea of them being in her father’s establishment in the first place. The barmaid soon walked off, refusing to answer the simple question, instead fetching keys to their rooms as well as serving some others another pint of ale. Roman merely watched as she went, swaying her hips as she did so. The older barkeep, appearing in her place, noticing Roman watching his blonde help. 

“That’s Charlotte, my daughter” voice Ric, informing the Samoan whom the maid was. While forcing away the memory of her recent denial and heartbreak, replacing it with the happier one of her sudden engagement to another who often visited the Inn. “Ah our quiet visitors” added the elderly man, catching Dean’s attention which had since returned to the well dressed blonde, neither of the woman seemingly noticed himself or Seth staring at them. “That’s Renee and her Lady Paige. Paige is the royal princess” explained Ric, informing the two men whom the women were and just how odd it was to see the pair in that specific part of the city. Yet still he didn’t mind, they kept to themselves and often tipped well. More often then bring a kind aura and mystery to the otherwise uneventful wooden Inn. 

“What would a princess be doing down here?” questioned Roman, finding it odd for such a thing to happen. Although he soon began to question whether the Inn acted as some sort of escape for her. Maybe her royal duties had become too much for her to bare, with the blonde being the only person she seen as a real friend. Yet the more he thought of it, the more he felt sorrow for the young woman, even more so if she seen her escape in a poorer part of town. Yet before he could utter another world, Seth had crept over to the two out of place women, almost as if he had been ensnared by the beauty of one or both of them. Dean following along mere seconds later, although with clumsiness as he tripped over another patrons foot. 

“My Charlotte was recently turned down. A marriage proposal for the Prince. The King denied it in favour of another” rambled Ric, hatred appearing across his features, almost as if he suspected the king had turned down the marriage proposal to stop the once wealthy Flair family gaining power again. Even more so when the woman to have gotten the dream of marrying the prince was considered weird and often called crazy. Little AJ Lee. “The castle is at the top of the city. Can’t miss it, white stone. I hear their looking for some riders of some sort” continued the barkeep, diving head first into the gossip, yet he wondered how long it would be, before the family would be accepting marriage offers for Paige. After all she was considered a rare jewel, he personally suspected those whom come from other areas, come to ask for the princess’s hand in marriage. 

“Riders. Myself and my companions are looking for jobs. We plan on staying a while” uttered Roman, his voice deep yet calm, yet his words seemingly catching the attention of Charlotte as she wondered back over. A flirtatious smile on her lips as she did so. Yet when he eyes landed on his companions, her eyes filled with jealousy once more, as if she hated the pair being there. Although she never spoke a word against them, it was clear the blonde known as Charlotte envied the attention the two out of place women got, even when at least one of them wanted nothing more than to blend in with everyone else. 

“Protection I believe, for the Princess and her cousin” commented Charlotte as she returned her attention to the Samoan, suddenly interested in the wondering stranger, even when the one she was betrothed to sat the opposite end of the bar. Their recent argument still so fresh in her mind as was her recent heartbreak over the prince. She soon served Roman a pint of ale, placing a plate of food before him moments later, doing the same with both his companions upon them returning to their places at the bar, seemingly infatuated with the two high class women. Even when Charlotte was certain they would have been turned away as others had been before them. 

“We’ll be travelling to the castle tomorrow” announced Roman, curious if the two high class women would be returning to their own part of the city the following day or risk travelling at night. Yet his answer was soon given upon the pair quietly ascending the steps close to their table, only assuming they lead to the rooms on the floors above. Seth and Dean merely nodded to his words, seemingly tired and weary from their long travel across the country, yet still they seemed appreciative of their host, even more so when Charlotte quietly lead them up to their rooms. Merely uttering the words goodnight as she left them to their shared room. Although she paid a little extra attention to Roman whom had a single room to himself across the hall. As if she wished for something from him, but wouldn’t dare utter the words to suggest what clearly invaded her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

“How do I ask something like that?” asked the dark haired Iowan, once again looking over to Paige. As if his answer would come to him. Dean could only turn to him in sympathy. Despite it being years since the memories and flashbacks had started, the brunette had yet to tell the raven haired woman anything regarding it, even when he hyped himself up to do so, all confidence he had, was lost the moment she turned her attention souley to him. Even worse it was obvious she knew something was bothering him, often had she asked and attempted to coax it out of him, only to get Seth making something up or changing the subject so not to scare her away. 

“She knows something’s up” responded Dean, recalling when he’d tackled the task of asking Renee what she remember. Although the blonde Canadian had been reluctant to answer at first, even confused by his questions, she’d understood the moment he showed her his journals. Each of them full of memories of a time long since forgotten by history. He could recall Renee reading through them, as if doing so had triggered her own memories, although she didn’t seemed to remember much else outside of the events of the stone city. Yet she’d also recalled something else, something she had yet to share, as if she was waiting for her lady in Paige to remember everything first. “I’ll go with you if it helps” commented the lunatic Ohioan, as if attempting to give one of the two he seen as a brother, a confidence boost. 

Roman on the other hand, merely tried to understand. He had no memory of what both Seth and Dean referred to. Much like Paige didn’t. It was as if they’d made the entire thing up. He’d personally asked Paige about it when she was promoted to the main roster mere months before hand. Nothing seemed to strike her as familiar, other than her opponent in AJ and a few others she’d fought against down in NXT and FCW, maybe a few from the indie circuit. Yet he hadn’t told Seth of his interact with Paige, nor did he give her a reason why he asked, although she had quickly asked if it had something to two with the one she’d called a two tone idiot. He couldn’t deny her that, nor could he deny her strong connect to him or the worry she clearly displayed. Showing she was well aware something had been bothering him, despite the two being parted for sometime when Seth had been promoted to the main roster as part of the Shield towards the end of 2012. 

Yet with little encouragement Seth pulled out his phone, sending a message to someone, Dean nodding and smiling suggesting that someone, was the raven haired enchantress. The Samoan could only return to reading the story like journals, how the pair had some how managed to arrange everything in to a certain order. Even had names scribbled at the back of who they were certain remembered something. Right at the top of that list being Triple H and Stephanie, along with Brie Bella. Where Nikki Bella’s name was, a question mark resided next to it, as if to indicate they were unsure what she could remember, if anything. 

Roman had become particularly interest at the mention of Charlotte, her rejected proposal for Punk, the prince. Something he found funny now, especially when it was no secret Punk wasn’t a big fan of any generation wrestler to make a career of their family name rather than their talent. Something he deemed Charlotte to be doing before he’d made his exit from the wrestling industry. Yet the more he read the more he realised things were the opposite way round. Where Ric Flair had once been a barkeep, he was now a powerful within the company, perhaps even more so than Triple H. Those whom were once powerless were now powerful, just like those who were once deemed the enemy were now considered the good guys. With the exception of the Wyatt family, whom had managed to retain their sense of mystery, still they could strike fear into anyone. 

The only other to remain the same was the man considered to be a disgraced knight. Ryback. Still he was considered to be just that, by those whom could remember. Just as it was obvious he remembered something. Almost instantly he’d targetted Seth, as if they had an unsettled vendetta against each other from other lifetime. Just as he’d done a similar thing with Sheamus and John Cena. His short lived alliance with Paul Heyman seemed to be a sign of change, yet without warning Heyman had broke the alliance in favour of another. Never once was a reason given despite so many asking why. 

By the time Roman had pulled his attention away from the pages of the journals. He noticed Seth had left, in his place stood AJ Lee. There the small dark haired woman waved to him, as if she was greeting an old friend instead of a colleague, although she soon returned her attention to Dean, handing him something, although the Samoan couldn’t make out what. Their whispering words merely a jumble of an unknown language to him. Almost as if AJ was speaking of what she could recall from her past life and answering Dean’s questions. 

“The girl at my wedding to Renee. The one with the child. Do you know who it was?” asked Dean, sweeping his messy hair to one side. Yet instantly he felt his heart skip a beat upon AJ nodding to his question. Confirming she knew who the brunette was, her smile also suggesting the unknown woman had appeared recently or had been there the entire time and gone unnoticed. Within seconds AJ had pulled out her phone, showing a picture of Paige and the mystery woman, both smiling at the camera. The mystery brunette with her hair in a high ponytail, slightly more to one side, a headband with a bow on effortless resting in her hair, as if it was to represent some sort of crown she’d once worn. Yet her closeness with Paige, suggest the women knew each other. How the mystery brunette had her arms wrapped around Paige in a tight hug, 

“Her name’s Bayley” uttered AJ, loud enough for Roman to hear. Yet almost instantly the name struck familiar with Roman, almost instantly he’d imagined her name to belong to a gentle and huggable noble lady. Cousin to the princess and niece of the king. Although the Samoan had quickly brushed it off as a coincidence, putting down to reading to much of what Seth and Dean had written in their leather bound journals. He was sure he wasn’t remembering anything, he hadn’t before, so why would it start with Bayley from NXT.


End file.
